


Negligee

by Val_Creative



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri thinks about his fiance's unreasonable choice in nightwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negligee

-x-

 

Yuuri feared pink.

Not just any sort of ordinary pink, but the frilly, pastel type lurking menacingly underneath his sheets, after a long day of running around playing Maou.

Waiting impatiently for his return, feigning a peaceful doze, and draped in that ridiculously colored material — _his fiancé._

Some nights, Yuuri deliberately took the floor in fear of getting teeth knocked out as Wolfram irregularly jerked his limbs around in his sleep.

One of these days, he'd _kick_ Wolfram out of _his_ bed.

What on earth was that brat prince thinking anyway, wearing a bizarre thing like that to bed?

It looked like something a ten-year-old girl would wear... NOT an eighty three-year-old, arrogant boy would throw on so nonchalantly.

But Yuuri supposed it couldn't be helped. It's not like he could change Wolfram's mind about his nighttime habits.

_No matter how hard he tried..._

One evening in particular, he managed to conquer the feat of staying on the mattress a couple hours into sleep when Wolfram's dressing gown somehow in the middle of the night got tangled in the blankets, leaving a courteous view of pale, bare outer thigh out in the open.

Yuuri wondered as his wide, dark eyes skimmed over the seamless, white arc to how a child that grew up to be a ruthless soldier could retain such flawless skin.

And he wondered why it takes the feel of the hem shifting to respectfully cover the exposed flesh to wake the other boy — thus turning into an argument of whether or not Yuuri was trying to take advantage of his defenseless fiancé — and resulting in several new bruises in his shoulder and his bed-mate grumbling obscenities under his breath as he stole the rest of the blankets.

Sometimes Yuuri _really_ hated pink.

 

-x-


End file.
